pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Mister Midnite
Origin Neal Carruthers III is a wealthy young American sportsman who has an inexplicable ability to stop the passage of time. Carruthers is bored enough to try putting this talent to use helping the police. Donning a tuxedo, a red cape, and a domino mask, he assumes the identity of Mister Midnite. He leaves behind a calling card in the form of a watch dial with the hands set at midnight. He gets his information through his friend, Police Chief Birey, who has no idea that Carruthers is Mister Midnite. The police chief dislikes Mister Midnite because he constantly gives the police force a bad reputation, since by stopping the villains himself, he makes the police seem incompetent and inept. Public Domain Appearances *Silver Streak Comics #1-2 Villains *'Will-O-Wisp' is a ventriloquist pickpocket. He uses a glowing orb, either found by him or a device created by him, to distract people as he pickpockets them. He has committed more than twenty thefts and they have had an effect on the police, the people and even the criminal underworld. *'Boss' is a Crime Lord in the underworld of the city Mister Midnite protects. His operations are affected by Will-O-Wisp, causing him to dislike the villain. He has sent his men to take out Mister Midnite before. **'Gunner' is a thug who works under the Boss. He appears to be the leader of the Boss's gang members and is also the tallest. He wears a white suit. **'Slip' is a thug who works under the Boss. He has a talent for impersonating voices, demonstrated when he poses as Chief Birey during a phone call. He uses a small club in fights and is often seen smoking. He wears a dark gray suit. **'Thick-Ears' is a thug who works under the Boss. He wears a plaid suit. *'The Little Men' are a race of small men, possibly aliens. Most are bald, but some have a streak of hair down the center of their head. They have very large ears, noses and fangs. They seek to purge the world of beauty, especially women. They enjoy torture and destruction, having little regard for human life. They do not seem to know much of humans as they use a red gas that does not affect humans, but disintegrates Little Men. They keep these gases and other torture weapons in their Torture Dungeon under a rock pile in a grove outside the city limits. *'''Noman '''is a bald humanoid weapon of the Little Men who possesses incredible strength and has no pupils. He is described as easy to track. He requires a serum to become as powerful as he does and requires rest after a fight. He rests in a coffin. Notes *In his first adventure he stops the natural flow of time at midnight on the seventh chime of the clock and in his second adventure has some connection to a mysterious power over time and light that can instantly transport him to where he wishes to go. *The police commisioner is named J. C. Wade. *To make time cease to move, he says "Stop Time!" He says "Time proceed" to resume the flow of time. Category:Lev Gleason Characters Category:1939 Debuts Category:Unknown Creator Category:Heroes Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Wealthy playboy characters Category:Time Themed Characters Category:Chapterhouse Characters